Always
by AllTimeNatalie
Summary: Set before the Darren Shan books. He said everything was okay because he wanted it to be. He closed his eyes to the world but she knew him better than that. She wished he would confide in her. She knew that if he loved her, he would. Larten/Arra :D
1. Always

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing in this story.

**A/N:** Please review and read! Oh well other way round but you get the point. :D Thanks xx

**SUMMARY:** Set before the Darren Shan books. He said everything was okay because he wanted it to be. He closed his eyes to the world but she knew him better than that. She wished he would confide in her. She knew that if he loved her, he would. LxA

**TITLE: **Always

"Nice night actually," Mr Crepsley said, gazing up wearily at the star scattered sky. In his arms, he held Arra, the vampire of who he cared for the most. She was beautiful in every way, her distinct look of pure amazement in her eyes made them glisten under the moonlight of which stood out beneath the midnight blue sky. There was a hazy quality to the night, the moon was clouded over slightly by two small clusters of cotton-candy like clouds but the stars still twinkled like fireflies. His voice held a tone of sadness; it was clear in the way he sighed.

"Larten, are you okay?" Arra asked, fidgeting and laying her head on his chest. He remained unspoken, causing her to look up at him and smile receptively. "Larten, please just tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing, it is just something on my mind." Deep down, she knew it was more than that. She knew he despised the vampire general way of living and in fairness, who wouldn't? In that train of thought, it was kill or be killed. He had to protect his people, his princes. They depended on him and the other generals; he couldn't just sit back and watch them die. She remained unspoken; he clearly was in a certain train of thought. "Arra, I...," sitting up, Arra noticed the confused glisten in his eyes so rested her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"Yes, you…what?" Her voice urged him to continue but in the innermost part of his heart, he knew that he couldn't. "I see," she nodded and stood up, casting her shadow onto the damp, hard ground of Vampire Mountain.

"I love you. Arra, I love you." He followed her movement and stood up, sliding his arms around her waist. "I just…there is just a lot on my mind at the moment and believe me I wish it would all just go away but I am afraid that I cannot just let my mind slip."

"I know, I just… Larten, what is wrong? I know that it is something more than that. Just tell me what's wrong." Placing a soft, quick kiss on her lips he smiled sweetly and looked back at the mountain opening.

"I cannot. I am needed in the Hall of Princes. I will find you later on and then I will tell you." Disappearing through the secret opening, he left Arra standing in the chilly night time breeze. Days passed, nights passed, his feelings remained locked deep inside of his mind. She was worried, she couldn't help feeling like he was hiding away from the world and she knew that he wanted to run away from his true feelings, from his life. Wandering down the tunnels, she came across the orange haired vampire sitting alone in his cell, staring at the ceiling.

"Larten?" turning his head to see Arra, he smiled and returned to his past position. "May I come in?"

"Yes, actually can I tell you something?" His words laced with a mix of emotions. Hurt, confusion, despair, they were all intertwined with the words spilling out of his mouth.

"Of course, you talk to me about anything." Her voice was knotted with concern and worry for her mate. He blinked back the tears, tears of perplexity and unjust decisions. She wanted to make it better, to wipe away the tears and tell him that it would be okay and he would agree. He would say that it was okay because he wanted it to be. He had always been a dreamer, for as long as she could remember but he had also looked back on the past.

"Well, I have been thinking and I have noticed that as a general, it lies on me to make decisions. I cannot take making them anymore because I cannot have other vampire's lives in my hands. I understand that I should be honoured but I despise attending slaughters in the hall of death. So many times have I heard a vampire, a friend, a brother scream and yell for mercy but they get none. What worries me is that the princes, many of the generals, they enjoy it. I am aware that they want to watch the betrayers die with upmost humiliation but still, I get an empty feeling in me when I watch them. We are just as bad as them for watching and I am not sure this is the way I want it to be." He allowed the tears to seep from his eyes and drip slowly down his cheeks as Arra placed a comforting arm around him.

"I know I know it hurts but you must learn to let go of the past. The slaughters have happened, vampires have betrayed us but we get through it together. We stand together as mates, we love each other." Tangling his fingers in her hair, he lay back and sighed; allowing Arra to curl up beside him and place her head on his chest.

"I know. At the moment, you are all that matters to me. Here, knowing the stars are shining brightly, knowing that one of the stars out there is so bright and is brighter than the rest, with you here I know that I will…we will get through this. You will never leave me?" Arra snuggled closer and buried her head in his chest.

"I would not leave you if the stars stopped shining, the moon failed to appear in the sky and if the sun ceased to gleam. I would stick by you if it meant my life to be put in danger. Larten, I truly love you, more than words can say." Placing an arm around her, he kissed her forehead and let an avid smile creep onto his lips.

"And I, you Arra, I love you too." He may not have had the life he wanted, he may have had to watch death and watch his friends fall onto the sharpened stakes in the Hall of Death but he knew that throughout it all, he would have Arra, always.

**A/N: **Pretty please with a cherry on top review. Thanks for reading anyways if you don't review and I hope you liked it. Sorry if it's suckish but I was bored so decided to write and Arra/Larten romance fic. Thanks again though :D Oh and please tell me if you want me to continue with some more chappies because I'm not sure weather to or not so... yeah tell me in a review! :D


	2. The Bars

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing in this story.

**A/N:** Please review and read! Oh well other way round but you get the point. :D Thanks xx

**SUMMARY:** Set before the Darren Shan books. He said everything was okay because he wanted it to be. He closed his eyes to the world but she knew him better than that. She wished he would confide in her. She knew that if he loved her, he would. LxA

**TITLE: **Always

**Chapter 2- The Bars **

Darkness. Mr Crepsley opened his eyes to the welcoming dimness of the cavern, stretching his arms he lay them back over Arra and sighed. The previous night had been horrible; he had attended the sacrificial ceremony of a reckless vampire. Pictures still flashed through his mind. Death- screams- begs for mercy- blood- end. Arra was curled up next to him, breathing soft gusts of air onto his chest. She was picture of pure beauty. She had been there through everything and he had for her. When he took his trials, she was there. When she fought vampires on the bars, he was there. They had a sort of connection shall we say, they were destined to be together it was obviously true love.

"Larten?" A soft, sleepy voice whispered from his side. Looking to his side he smiled at the barely open eyes of Arra Sails. "I was wondering is you were awake. I am hoping to fight Vancha on the bars today." Letting a mischievous grin spread onto his lips, he smiled then looked over to the other side.

"Let us hope that you are in a better state than now, you can barely keep your eyes open. Besides, Vancha had a secret weapon hidden." Sitting up in eagerness, Arra frowned.

"What is that?" Smiling a wider grin, Mr Crepsley sighed.

"His smell." The two vampires burst into uncontrollable laughter then calmed down when Vancha appeared in the doorway. "Oh, good evening sire." Bowing their heads, they smiled to each other behind the locks of orange and brunette hair.

"Yes, good evening Larten, Arra. What do you find so funny?" Crepsley hid the smirk on his lips and cleared his throat.

"Oh, nothing, we were laughing at something I said previous to your entrance." It wasn't a lie, they were laughing at something he had said. Their only problem was if he asked what it was.

"Well then, if it is so amusing then let's hear it." Now Vancha was the one smirking, Mr Crepsley and Arra stared at each other in worry.

"Umm, well… he said that… I could beat you at the bars so we laughed because we both knew it was completely and utterly a lie, you are so good on the bars it would be difficult for me to beat _you_." A look of superiority spread on to the prince's face as he nodded and strayed from the younger vampire and his mate.

"Thank you for saving my behind from Vancha." Even when he had been sighing with relief, he still used that ever popular perfect English.

"No problem, come on I am needed at the bars soon. Hurry and get changed, I am going to prove myself wrong." She smiled quickly then left him to get changed. When he appeared out of the cavern, she grabbed his hand and led him to the hall where she had beaten so many vampires. "Right now you stay here, do not do anything stupid." he let an imprudent look spread onto his face as she spoke.

"Would I do that?" He asked, his words laced with sarcasm.

"Please Larten; do not make me answer that." Lately, he had been noticing Arra's use of perfect English had increased since he had been spending more time with her. The fight was a challenging one and lasted a good hour or so. He never grew bored though of watching her occasional wink at him as she pulled a new trick from her mind and employed it on Vancha. Another ten minutes past when Vancha lost his footing and fell to the floor with an almighty thud. Arra soon jumped down from the bar and– of course -landed with perfect footing on the ground. Running over to Mr Crepsley, she threw her arms around his neck and dropped her staff to the floor.

"You did it. You beat a prince on the bars." Wandering over to Vancha, who was medicinally rubbing his head, she held a hand out to help him up. "Are you okay sire?" Crepsley asked, worried for his ruler's health.

"Yes, I am fine. It would appear you were wrong, you can beat me." Smiling, Arra leaned over until she was inches away from Mr Crepsley's ear.

"We were right about something; he does have a certain…aroma." Bursting out into hilarity again, Vancha eyed them up numerous times in confusion.

"Yes, well good day Larten, Arra what strange vampires," he sighed beneath his breath then disappeared to go and have his arm seen to. It had been a long fight but he had never left her side, he had stuck by and watched her succeed against a prince because he knew this was the biggest battle on the bars she had ever won and it meant more to her knowing he was there.

"Thank you, for watching and well, not leaving when it got a little lifeless."

"I would not have dreamed of leaving." Snuggling closer to him, she smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "You are a true vampire Arra Sails."

**A/N: **You know the drill, you read then review. :D Thank you for reading and yeah please press the review button and type something about my chapter. Update hopefully soon but I think it'll be a line of one shots showing how he's always there for her but please keep reviewing and so on.

Thanks again, Mrs Old Gregg :D


	3. Speak to me in Shakespeare

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing in this story.

**A/N:** Please review and read! Oh well other way round but you get the point. :D Thanks xx

**SUMMARY:** Set before the Darren Shan books. He said everything was okay because he wanted it to be. He closed his eyes to the world but she knew him better than that. She wished he would confide in her. She knew that if he loved her, he would. LartenxArra

**TITLE: **Always

**Chapter 3- Speak to me in Shakespeare. **

"Arra, do you think we need a new place to just lie and stare up at the stars?" Mr Crepsley asked, fidgeting at the hardness of the ground. Vampires were not usually allowed out of the mountain but Larten and Arra always found new ways to escape from the musty air and enjoy the warmth of the midnight heavens.

"No, I think this place is perfect. It can be our place, our special place." Placing a kiss on his lips, Arra smiled and looked back up at the full, perfect 'o' shaped moon.

"I would like that." Mr Crepsley replied, tightening his arms around her waist protectively. He had realised lately just how much he needed Arra and she had realised just how much she needed him. "Beautiful evening is it not?" His perfect English making yet another appearance.

"It is, a really beautiful evening. Even better with you here." Her voice was soft and in an almost whisper. Any other person would have missed what she had said but vampires had advanced hearing so he heard her just fine, he loved hearing her voice.

"Arra, do you ever wonder what life is like as a human?" She sat up and shook her head sadly.

"No, I have never really thought about it. Why?" He sat up soon after her and draped his cape over her shoulders.

"No reason, I was just wondering what it could be like to eat real food all the time instead of blood. As a human, I guess that I would not have to worry about death anymore."

"Larten, no one predicted that death, no one predicted he was reckless. He was crazed; he went round killing random people for no reason. It was just bad luck that he was… thoughtless. I know you hate that way of life and I would too but please, try to enjoy it. You have me; if you were a human you never would have even met me." He smiled sweetly and pecked her lips gently.

"I suppose so. You are quite something Arra Sails." He sighed, lying back down and gazing back up at the star scattered sky. The moon glided elegantly across the atmosphere, as slow and as quiet as a mouse. "I like it out here; it gives me chance to escape it all, to be with you and to think over my duties."

"Yes, I guess that when you're spending hours in blood drenched air it's nice to experience fresh air." She spoke a little louder this time, and snuggled into his chest. His cape was now draped over the both of them and the red blended in with the ground and his suit flawlessly. "Thank you for this." She whispered, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath of the freshest air there had ever been on Vampire Mountain.

"For what?" His words laced with confusion but also, pride that he had made her blissful in some way or another. The moon was high in the sky, indicating it was only maybe twelve o'clock at night (or in the morning, whatever you want to call it)

"Everything." He smiled and slid an arm over her waist, kissing her forehead and yawning himself.

"It is my pleasure. I am glad I could make you contented. Look, that star, it is brighter than the rest." He pointed to an unusually bright star in the sky and Arra followed his arm to the star.

"So it is, so it is." They both sighed for what seemed like the seventeenth time that night in unison. Mr Crepsley took her hand in his and smiled.

"Arra, do you truly, and I mean truly love me?"

"Larten, 'I'll follow you and make a heaven out of hell, and I'll die by your hand which I love so well'." She smiled back and squeezed his hand tightly.

"William Shakespeare, 'in thy face I see honour, truth and loyalty'. Thank you Arra." She exchanged a confused look with his of pure passion.

"For what?"

"Just for being here with me under the stars." She snuggled closer as they fell into a world of their own. They lay there in each other's arms for hours, trading Shakespearian quotes of love, wishing the night could last forever like their burning obsession they both felt for each other. That was one thing she cherished about Mr Crepsley, the way he spoke to her in Shakespeare.

**A/N: **Sorry it's so short but the next chappie will make up for it. Thanks for all the reviews so far. Special thanks to 'Amelia333' and 'Rowan 'the coffee friend' Rawr' who have reviewed every chapter so far. Thank you so, so much for following this story and I love you both for reviewing, it really makes my day when people say they like my work. Anyway, sorry for my ramblings. Any-who, please review and I'll reply :D


	4. Please Stay

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing in this story. I do own Velder Mordant but he's only mentioned in passing.

**A/N:** Please review and read! Oh well other way round but you get the point. :D Thanks xx

**SUMMARY:** Set before the Darren Shan books. He said everything was okay because he wanted it to be. He closed his eyes to the world but she knew him better than that. She wished he would confide in her. She knew that if he loved her, he would. LartenxArra

**TITLE: **Always

**Chapter 4- Please Stay **

"Velder Mordant, you have failed your trials. It pains me to do this but we must send you to the Hall of Death." Paris Skyle's voice boomed over the procession, Mr Crepsley was one among the crowd who at the moment was holding tears back in his eyes. Velder was Mr Crepsley's best friend. He was like his blood brother and watching his murder hurt more than anything else. Arra wasn't there, she was in the Hall of Kledon Lurt, she didn't want to attend his procession.

"I will face death like a true vampire would, with my head held high and my pride still fully intact." He left the hall, followed by Mr Crepsley who whispered in his ear.

"Even in death may you be triumphant, Velder." He bowed his head, shaping his fingers to form the death's touch sign.

"I wish that were only true Larten, I really do." Velder replied morbidly, letting tears fall from his lashes. When in the hall, Mr Crepsley took a back seat. As a general he had to attend this sort of sentences weather he wanted to or not. No general wanted to attend them; they would rather take a back seat and hear about it in passing if they had to know about it but they had no choice in the matter, it was all part of the job and they honoured that they had been chosen to do that but to him, it seemed immoral.

"Velder Mordant, you failed your Trials of Initiation. It saddens me to see you in this hall under these circumstances but as always, the death sentence is in order. I am sorry but you must be dropped on the stakes and your soul must be rested in Paradise. I am so sorry for this but it must happen." The whole of the vampire gathering was silent, each saying an unspoken goodbye sentiment to Velder Mordant in their minds. He had been a loyal vampire, he had been nominated for a General, he had succeeded his other trials but failed his last because of foolishness. No vampire was quite sure how he survived but he did, shameful that he must have perished at the feet of the vampire princes.

"Goodbye old friend, goodbye Velder Mordant." Mr Crepsley sighed beneath his breath, letting the tears fall and trickle down his cheeks, each one telling a different story of his emotions. The cage jolted forwards, then back, then it fell. Velder screamed for mercy after the first drop and then his wails became more pained, more daunting. His heart beat quickened then, at the final blow of the merciless stakes, it stopped. Stopped beating, stopped altogether. His world stopped turning, a part of Crepsley's heart was taken along with a devoted vampire's life.

"Thank you, Larten." He mouthed, taking his final breath at the bottom of the pit. Mr Crepsley caught sight of his last message and smiled, knowing that he had been a dutiful friend made him feel as though part of Velder was still alive, in him. He didn't cry as much as he though he would, he saved it for later when he was alone, when his pained cries echoed through the tunnels and valleys of Vampire Mountain.

"Larten, I heard about Velder. I am so sorry." Arra sighed from the doorway. Making her way in and sitting next to Mr Crepsley, she caught sight of the tears and turned his head to wipe away the tears. "Tears do not suit you." She smiled reassuringly, placing her head on his chest.

"I know but I am feeling grief for my friend. He had been through everything with me. He told me, before he died that he always had a feeling that he was not strong enough to be a vampire, he was not good enough to be one of us and I told him that was foolish, he had earned his place hear as any other had, the trials were to seal the deal I suppose. He was a trier, he never gave up I can tell you that."

"I know he always wanted the best for everyone. He was truly a vampire to remember. Larten, we must not dwell on the past. We must keep his memories alive but we must not grieve too much." Her voice laced with sadness and truth. Mr Crepsley knew she was right, he knew she had a point with what she was saying but it would be hard for him to just let go like that.

"You are quite right Arra; we must not grieve for his soul. I believe it has gone to a better place, it has returned to paradise." Standing up, Arra nodded and looked over at the doorway.

"I should let you have some time alone most probably." She sighed, standing up only to be pulled back down into Mr Crepsley's arms. He held her there tightly, keeping her safe from the rest of the world.

"No, please stay. I need someone to be here right now." Nodding, she snuggled into the warmth of Mr Crepsley's chest and sighed.

"I would be glad to stay; I am honoured that you would _want_ me to stay. I have noticed your ever so perfect English seems to have rubbed off on me." Her smile seemed to make his world build back up, make his nightmares stray from the rest of the world, suddenly he wasn't so depressed. He knew that somewhere, Velder was watching over him, smiling over him, praying for him. Suddenly, death didn't seem so harsh to handle. Letting his mind wander, Mr Crepsley forgot about the bed setting and slid off the edge. Wrapping her hand around his wrist she pulled him back up, stopping his fall when he was inches from the ground. "Are you okay?" She asked, her words accented by worry.

"Yes I just…fell."

"I know, Luckily I was there to catch you." She giggled, leaning into his arms again and kissing his lips.

**A/N: **Here you go. Another chapter so soon? We had to turn off the electricity and I was relying on the battery in my laptop but I was bored so I figured why not write? Here is the outcome of my boredom. Please review and I'll update ASAP. Thank you for reading so far. :D Mrs Old Gregg. xxx


	5. Wonderful

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing in this story.

**A/N:** Please review and read! Oh well other way round but you get the point. :D Thanks xx

**SUMMARY:** Set before the Darren Shan books. He said everything was okay because he wanted it to be. He closed his eyes to the world but she knew him better than that. She wished he would confide in her. She knew that if he loved her, he would. LartenxArra

**TITLE: **Always

**Chapter 5- Wonderful**

"Arra, I have been looking for you, I need to ask you something." Mr Crepsley's words were rushed and each one held an air of desperation. Dragging her to his cavern, he sat her on the hammock. Most of the caverns had only coffins but Mr Crepsley was staying in a fairly large one which had both a coffin and a hammock. He slept in the coffin but used the hammock when he was reading to relax on. "I have been thinking and…" The long pause indicated a hint of contemplation and reluctance.

"And…what?" Arra bluntly asked, tipping his head up with her hand and kissing his cheek.

"And I think that we should leave. We can go tonight; just leave and no one would ever have to know. I hate this, I hate this life and the death of my close friend has opened my eyes to this way of living. I cannot take it anymore, I feel cold knowing I could have stopped it. My spirit feels as though it has left me and now I feel as though I am dead to the world. I want this Arra, I want us…" before he could continue Arra cut him off.

"No, Larten how could you suggest such a thing?" She whispered, wearily looking at the doorframe as she did. "If the princes found out they could say you were being reckless."

"Come on Arra, we can escape together, they would not see anything of it." It was shameful, disloyal, dishonourable. A true vampire never gave up, never ran away when life got hard they stayed firm and faced their nightmares face on.

"You are thinking crazily, you are still in shock from Velder's death. I mean you cannot seriously want me to run away with you." She refused to meet gazes and it scrawled itself upon reality that she was afraid of the consequence. He was a general, they were sure to figure out he was missing. "You are a general; they're hardly going to forget about you."

"Arra, I thought you wanted this…us." Perplexed tears swelled in her eyes as her mate stared at her with lustful eyes. He loved her more than anything; he needed her more than anything.

"I do Larten, I do want us but what I do not want is to lie to the people I care about. I have friends, the people at this mountain, they are like my family. I cannot just leave it all behind." She let them break loose, one tear after another falling from her beautiful eyes. "I'm so confused, I do not know what to follow, my heart or my mind." Her heart told her to go, to escape this life forever but her mind told her she would be in danger.

"I spend night after night wishing I could make it all go away when I know I cannot make it."

"Make what go away?" She asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"The nightmares. I hear the screams over and over again in my head and they will not go away. I know that it is a grave decision and that I am not carrying out my duties as a vampire general should but I just need to hide away from it all. I need this Arra; I need you to be there." Sighing sheepishly, Arra swept two locks of stray hair from her face and dropped her gaze.

"I will constantly be there for you; I will be there when the perpetual light of death shines on either one of us I will stay by your side. I just need to think this over is all."

"If I stayed, if I did not run away with you, do you think we could become something?" His voice was hopeful and by Arra's gaze, she indicated that she agreed.

"I do, I think we could be something wonderful. Larten, please don't go." She begged him, every word as serious as her expressions. "At night, I cannot sleep without knowing you are safe. Ever since that night, when we found our special place beneath the stars together I have wanted this too but I have restrained because I know it can never be. We can never run away because it is too late for that, we must stay here and fight for our people. Larten, I love you and I want this but I cannot risk the well being of the clan. You must understand that. I think if we stayed here, we could become something, something wonderful."

"In that case, I love you too. We can live in our own little world, our own little wonderful world here at the mountain." Smiling tenderly at Arra, he pressed his lips aginst hers, bolting them together with a passionate kiss. it was true, their world truly was completely and utterly wonderful.

**A/N: **Okie Dokily, here's another chapter and I'm sorry it's so short. Please review and E.N.J.O.Y. :D


	6. Collapse

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing in this story.

**A/N:** Please review and read! Oh well other way round but you get the point. :D Thanks xx

**SUMMARY:** Set before the Darren Shan books. He said everything was okay because he wanted it to be. He closed his eyes to the world but she knew him better than that. She wished he would confide in her. She knew that if he loved her, he would. LartenxArra

**TITLE: **Always

**Chapter 6- Collapse**

Darkness, a blackened hole in the centre of time surrounded them and when she began to stir, it was then that he tightened his arm protectively around her. Things hadn't been the same, Paris remained deep in thought through the calendar year and do did Mika. They never seemed to leave the Hall of Princes and it worried Mr Crepsley. What worried him the most was Arra, she had been letting her guard down and he had watched her almost fall off the bars several times in the past month. She grew tired easily and when he asked her what was wrong, she would reply with the ever popular answer of 'nothing is wrong' and leave him alone in the bleak tunnels of Vampire Mountain. She didn't smile like she used to, she didn't laugh as much, her life was bleak. The confusion held in Mr Crepsley's mind and he thought about it every minute of the night. He missed the old Arra, the Arra he loved. The one who taunted him and teased him but he adored her anyway. Vancha spent hours writing in his journal, Arrow traced patterns on the coffin sides, thoughts of world domination and war spinning in his mind. No one left the mountain, the outside remained desolately silent. Every now and again a rat would scurry across the ragged cliff edges and let out a squeal but apart from those moments, it lay deathly.

"Arra, I saw the guards leave do you want to get some air?" Mr Crepsley asked, ambling over to her and wrapping his arms tightly around her shoulders.

"No thank you, I wish to remain indoors tonight. The air is cold; it will bite at me and make me shiver." Her gaze was bolted to the wall, refusing to meet Mr Crepsley's rejected eyes.

"Very well then, I will go to the Hall of Kledon Lurt, goodbye Arra." His voice was low, hurt and rejection tangling itself into each and every letter. He was the only one who went outside that night; he didn't even have to hide from the guards because it all seemed too quiet. The air was bitterly cold, clouds drifted aimlessly across the midnight sky and surprisingly, it was starless. That night when Mr Crepsley sat under the stars, Arra in his arms he felt his world re-build and now everything had changed. The moon was clouded over completely, the stars were distant from vision and the air was humid. Nothing was the same, nothing was the how it used to be… right. The clan was falling, dooming itself by its traditionalism. It was difficult to come to terms with the changes, to come to terms with the new vampire way of living. He couldn't understand why Arra was blocking him out, why she was declining his feelings towards her. They had named that place, deemed it as their own but now those memories had faded.

"Larten, may I speak with you?" A tiny, broken voice came from behind him as he swivelled round and saw Arra.

"Yes of course, come and sit here." The air was musty, occasionally making her cough and shiver.

"Yesterday I was walking past the Hall of Princes when I saw Arrow and Vancha leaving, they were discussing something and as much as I hate to admit it the war is upon us Larten. Soon it will start because this truce cannot last forever. I want it to, I really do but it will not. I've been thinking about it a lot lately and it has come to my attention that I… I am scared Larten. I never admit this but it is the truth, I am terrified." Her eyes were moist with hurt and mystified tears. He wanted to make it all go away, make the horrors and the pain depart forever but deep inside his heart he knew he couldn't. She had been quiet which was unusual for Arra but she was. She never talked, she never laughed and she never ever smiled. She had nothing left to smile for. The clan was diminishing, there would be a war soon and they would perish during it. The worst part was that he had no idea how to stop it. What about Arra? The vampiress he loved more than life itself, would she perish during the battle as well? He couldn't get that thought from his mind. "Larten, even when I am dying, when I am on the ground with blood spurting from my mouth will you stay?" Her words were desperate, she needed to know.

"Of course I will, you know I will. Remember when you said that night that you would die by the hand you loved so much, you meant it and you were rightful to mean it because it is the truth. I will never leave you, I will never leave your side and if that means I have to fall with you so be it. If the whole of the clan collapsed, we would be the two who collapsed together." Those words meat everything, those words were everything. He was her everything and she knew that whenever she would cry, he would provide comfort. Whenever her heart fell and shattered on the floor of the tunnels, he was the one who picked up all of the pieces. When she finally did fall, he would fall with her. And their whole world would collapse, collapse together in unity, in love.

**A/N: **Please review again. I love it when I get feedback and constructive criticism. Just tell me when it starts to get boring so I know when to finish it with a final chapter. :D Thank you. =]


	7. Raindrops

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing in this story.

**A/N:** Please review and read! Oh well other way round but you get the point. :D Thanks xx

**SUMMARY:** Set before the Darren Shan books. He said everything was okay because he wanted it to be. He closed his eyes to the world but she knew him better than that. She wished he would confide in her. She knew that if he loved her, he would. LartenxArra

**TITLE: **Always

**Chapter 7- Raindrops **

The rain fell from the subterranean clouds. Each droplet rippling into pools of clear liquid. When a drop fell, another ran off the mountain then another would trickle back into the lakes, then it would start again. It was like a life cycle or a vampire's life anyways. There was no certain end. We all end up somewhere when we finally do die. We start a journey, we end a journey only to start a new one again. Rain starts in the clouds, falls and then flows back to the sea to start its journey again. Funny, comparing life and death to a single raindrop in the sky. That single raindrop could be amazing, could be the one thing holding the world from rapid adversity and no one can prevent it from showing its true colours. It was unpredictable, where that raindrop would end up, where that single, glazed over drop of water would finally land in the entire world. So much happens, so many deaths due to one natural disaster, so many hearts shattered from one funeral and yet that raindrop can make it all better. To cut a long story short it was raining on the bland suburbs of Vampire Mountain. Larten Crepsley poised himself on the hammock and peeled back the pages of his book. He liked to read when nothing else was happening. Sometimes vampire life was exciting, amazing, utterly awe inspiring. Other times it got pretty boring. He could hear the rain lash the ridges of the mountain from the clouds.

Arra appeared at the doorframe, a depressed expression plastering her face. She had noticed some things, about Crepsley I mean. He had been thinking a lot lately, more than usual and it was never good when he over thought about things. "Hey, what are you doing?" She asked, ambling over and wrapping her arms around his shoulders from behind to rest her head on his.

"Oh, I was just reading." She nodded and looked down at the pages, closing the book in his hands.

"Larten, I have been wondering and lately I have noticed some things…some changes. What is going on? Why are you always so depressed?" She asked her eyes bolted to him.

"I just… it is just that…Arra, the thing you must understand is that when you are a general; there are seldom things to be vivacious about." His voice was low, heavy in an almost whisper. "I wish I could be happy but there is nothing to be happy about." She nodded and stood up, taking his hand and guiding him through the tunnels. "Where are we going?" He asked in a breathy voice.

"Just be quiet and follow me." He nodded obediently and did as she asked. When they were at the opening to the mountain she pointed at the sky, at the rain falling. "Larten, think of yourself as a raindrop, yes?"

"Yes." She turned to face him, holding tightly onto his hands.

"Well then, you can be amazing and you can do things others can only dream of. I know it is hard and I know that you do not understand but I do and I can tell that you can be so much more but you have to open your eyes to the world. You cannot keep wishing your life away because it is precious. Many a vampire would die for a job like yours and I know that you would die to give it all away but that is the thing. When it is gone, it is gone. A raindrop never gives up, it keeps flowing back into the sea and it keeps starting over. What I am saying is look out there and tell me what you see." She pointed over the mountain edge. You could see everything from up there. The twinkling lights from the city in the distance, the clusters of green trees from the forest, the reflective lakes formed by tin droplets of clear blue liquid.

"I see everything." He whispered, pulling Arra closer to him.

"There you go then, you see everything. The rolling hills, the mountains, the cities, everything you ever wanted to see. You have everything right here. Listen Larten, just listen carefully." The rain was falling in what seemed like a sweet melody. A melody that made Larten smile, maybe a melody that Arra had once played for him on his chest when they lay in the hammock together one rainy evening. "Remember?" She smiled, pulling closer to him in a tight hug.

"Yes, I suppose you are correct. Raindrops really are more than what they seem." He wrapped his arms tighter around her waist, never wishing to let go. The raindrops landed on their faces, making them jump back and giggle. He had everything he wanted now, he didn't need to see the world, he didn't need to be more than he was, he needed Arra. Arra was the one who had been with him through everything. When his world tumbled she brought it back, when raindrops fell in his heart she brought an umbrella, when he needed her more than anything she never failed to appear. She was his everything, his bright yellow sun on a rainy day.

**A/N: **Okay so its a little shorter than usual but here you go. Please enjoy and review. :D


	8. Looks can be Deceiving

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing in this story.

**A/N:** Please review and read! Oh well other way round but you get the point. :D Thanks xx

**SUMMARY:** Set before the Darren Shan books. He said everything was okay because he wanted it to be. He closed his eyes to the world but she knew him better than that. She wished he would confide in her. She knew that if he loved her, he would. LartenxArra

**TITLE: **Always

**Chapter 8- Looks can be Deceiving **

"Larten get up." Arra moaned, punching him lightly and playfully in the stomach. He grunted as his eyes opened and he came into focus with the twilight of the evening.

"Night time already?" He asked, 'accidentally' rolling over so Arra tumbled off him. Landing with a thud, she wiped some stray locks of hair from her eyes and glared at him menacingly. "Sorry, allow me to assist you in getting up." He smirked, she shaking her head and standing up herself.

"No thank you, I know that you'll withdraw your hand so I fall again." He glared up as if to say 'would I do that?' "Yes you would do that." She smiled, pulling on some fresh clothes. He loved her smile more than he loved waking up in the evening, more than he loved falling asleep in the morning. He loved her more than anything and he knew that she knew that.

"I did not even say anything." He grumbled, wrapping his arms around her shoulders in a bid to make amends.

"It was implied. Any who, we should probably go to the hall for something to eat then you should attend to your 'general businesses. I would hate to deprive you of the job you love so well." She smirked, watching the annoyed expression spread onto Mr Crepsley's face.

"Yes well my 'general businesses' can wait." She faked a shocked expression and collected her old clothes from the bundle they were in on the floor.

"Who knew I was mate to a rebel vampire." She giggled, resuming her serious expression. "If that is the way you look at you position then I am not sure I can do this anymore… you know, us."

"Oh, ha-ha are not you hilarious?" Sometimes he misjudged his English which caused Arra to giggle again.

"You are hilarious are you not?" She corrected him as he nodded and she smiled widely. "You should do something about that perfect English before Seba finds out you've been saying it wrong." She loved correcting him; it gave her a sense of purpose and meaning. "Do not worry, I won't tell Seba. He might pull out another ear hair if you do." She teased, Mr Crepsley letting a dejected expression slide onto his face.

"You can joke; your mentor does not pull out your hair every time you use slang." She shook her head.

"No he does not but still, I used to have it pretty tough." She took place next to him in the hammock, wrapping herself in his arms.

"Well yes you may have done but that is because you are a woman and you had a sexist mentor who went easy on you for that reason." She smiled, leaning back and resting her head on his lap.

"Maybe but I turned out okay. I am now the equivalent if not the better of a male vampire. See, women can be just as good fighters." Mr Crepsley fidgeted, finally taking comfort and gazing down at her.

"Is that so?" She wordlessly nodded, Mr Crepsley sneakily smiling. "I challenge you to a fight but do not worry; I will go easy on you." She nodded, standing up and allowing him to stand up after her.

"You are so on." He has missed this when Arra was out hunting for food to provide the vampires with. He used to always do fake fights with her and it had been a while.

"Very well then, dare you challenge the vampire master?" She tried her hardest to control the laughter but had to admit it was difficult. When the fight began, she wrestled him to the ground, instantly pinning him down for three seconds. "That was merely luck, best out of three?" She nodded and helped him up then won yet again. No matter how many times he asked to restart she won.

"Face it Larten, I am stronger than you and I have only ever been beaten on the bars once by Kurda Smahlt." He nodded, gasping air in and out of his lungs.

"Quite right, you are stronger than you seem. I am just aging too old for this." She rolled her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You are not getting too old." He wished she only believed what she was saying and he didn't hold much belief either. "What?" She asked, cocking her head up.

"Nothing." She remained still, her eyes set on him. "What?"

"I just meant by it that you do not believe what you say." She nodded, neither denying nor condemning the words. "Well, do not defend me." She let her lips curl into another smile and

"Why look at me like that?" He shook his head and she grew more and more frustrated. "Larten!" snuggled deeper into him.

"You are not getting too old. Even though you are a little on the critical side and you cannot fight to save your life, I still love you." He smiled too, kissing her forehead and leaning his head on hers.

"Thank you, and I you Arra, I you." It was true, against Arra he was a hopeless fighter but against a Vampaneze or a different vampire he could easily win. It didn't matter what he was, it was who he was that Arra truly adored.

**A/N: **Another chapter. Hope you likey and please review. : )))


	9. Darkness

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing in this story.

**A/N:** Please review and read! Oh well other way round but you get the point. :D Thanks xx the italics are Arra's POV

**SUMMARY:** Set before the Darren Shan books. He said everything was okay because he wanted it to be. He closed his eyes to the world but she knew him better than that. She wished he would confide in her. She knew that if he loved her, he would. LartenxArra

**TITLE: **Always

**Chapter 9- Darkness **

Again another rainy night, another clouded over sky, another miserable night. Arra had not been back to the mountain in days and he waited night and day. He hadn't slept in over four days due to worry and the more he waited, the more unbearable it became. He missed her, more than he missed the stars, more than he missed sleep. She was his whole world and his feelings wrapped into one person but she was gone and he didn't know where. He knew that she would not just randomly leave, that wasn't Arra's style and he knew she wouldn't run away, again not her style but recently he had started to believe these lies. If she did love him so much then where was she when he needed her the most? The rain lashed at the mountain edges and soaked into the stone. He remembered when he had first met Arra, when he had realised it was love at first sight. He had promised himself that he would never fall in love if it only brought pain, he had been hurt before and he wished not to endure it again. However it seemed that Arra was the only exception. She smiled, he smiled, she laughed, he laughed. It was a contagious thing they both had with each other and he couldn't move this empty feeling which stabbed at his heart. He loved Arra; she meant more to him than anything but he could not fathom her disappearance. He sat on his hammock staring at the door frame in wait of her appearance but again he saw no sight of her. Questions buzzed in his mind about her. Where the hell was she?

_Cold- alone- lost. The freezing air bit at my bare flesh as I sat in the empty darkness. I was lost and I had no idea where I was. It hurt knowing that Larten was going out of his mind to find me. It hurt knowing I had caused so much fuss and the more I saw of the emptiness, the more I regretted my walk through the woods. Who knew that I would end up in such a lonely subject of consequence? Larten, he was what kept me going. Knowing that he was still thinking about me was the only thing which made this situation a little brighter. I could still hear the cruel laughs of the Vampaneze. The blood still dripped from my small wounds in my head and I was sure they had something planned for me. I wasn't sure how long I was to stay in this chamber of pure torture but with me being a vampire I could easily tell when it was day or night and it was becoming sunlight. The chamber had no windows so I had no chance of shrivelling which was lucky. Flicking my eyes to the door, it opened and one of the red headed predators wandered in and snarled at me. _

"Larten," Paris smiled, peeking in through the doorframe.

"Good evening Sire." Paris ambled in and frowned. He had never seen Mr Crepsley so miserable and despite the fact he found life a little deeply depressing, he was sometimes up beat.

"What's wrong Larten? I have never seen you so depressed." Mr Crepsley sighed and looked up at the ceiling; blinking back confused and hurt tears.

"I miss Arra, she has been gone for days and I cannot help but feel like she is in danger. I need to find her Paris. It scrawls itself upon reality that Arra is in trouble and I am doing Charna's guts to help." Paris placed a soothing hand on his shoulder to calm him.

"Now, now Larten there is no need for such language." After a mumbled apology, he stood and faced his ruler.

"Paris, I have to find her, what if she is in life threatening danger? Am I really to sit back and watch her die?" Paris sighed and shook his head.

"No but on your head be it." With that he stood up and left the vampire general to think things through.

**A week later…**

_The air was cold outside and made me shiver but then again I was thankful to be alive. My time was limited, soon they would figure out I was gone and come looking for me. They had taken me because I was such a good fighter and they were planning on blooding me as a Vampaneze. The darkness of the woods caused hallucinations, I saw things which were not really there but anything was better than pure, horrific darkness. The little light I did see was from fireflies which seemed to haunt these gloomy woods. I would be thankful but an eerie glow was formed from them and so I quickened my pace and walked a little faster. It had been almost two weeks since I was taken, since I had seen Larten and then I missed him more than anything. I missed waking up in the hammock next to that vampire in that cavern but still, soon the nightmares would end and I would be safely back home. The rain clouded my vision and I could not see clearly but I figured that I may as well follow my pathway until I came to some sudden stop. Stopping in my tracks, I looked up to see the same crop of orange hair, the same scar running down his cheek, the same face I had been dying to see so much. _

He wrapped his arms around her waist and puller her in tightly, the rain being none of a set back. "I thought you were dead." Mr Crepsley sighed, tangling his fingers in with her soaked hair.

"I thought I would be too. Believe me, it was not my choice to go in there. Larten, they will realise I am gone soon, they will come looking for me will they not?" Mr Crepsley shook his head.

"No, they will probably let you go but if I had the choice, I would go to the ends of the Earth and back to find you." She rested her head on his chest as they started their trek back to the mountain, he never removing his arms from around her, she never moving her head from his chest.

**A/N: **Ok so I am so, so, so incredibly sorry if it's a little bad but I think I'm getting writers block. I know it is incredibly rubbishy but still please review!


	10. Final Chapter Last Request

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing in this story.

**A/N:** Please review and read! Oh well other way round but you get the point. :D Thanks xx

**SUMMARY:** Set before the Darren Shan books. He said everything was okay because he wanted it to be. He closed his eyes to the world but she knew him better than that. She wished he would confide in her. She knew that if he loved her, he would. LartenxArra

**TITLE: **Always

**Chapter 10- Last Request **

"Larten can't we think about this please?" Arra's breathy tone let out small sighs as she followed him through the tunnels. "Larten, I know that we're going nowhere but please just wait up." He finally gave in and stopped, crystal tears forming. He was tired of killing, tired of the kill or be killed rule because it wasn't true. Vampires could be civil beings; they didn't always have to kill to survive because that caused wars.

"Arra, I want to stay but as you say, we have outlived our relationship." He hated saying that, sure, they were going nowhere but in fairness he wasn't trying to make it work. Leaving the mountain wasn't her fault; it was his mind's fault. In his heart he wanted to stay, to make a go of it but in his mind, he was reminded of the way if the vampires. He had been through so much with Arra, seen so much. He had seen starry nights, a fingernail moon, the raindrops elegantly tumbling from the cotton like clouds but then again he had seen so much death, the death of a close friend which was a real wake-up call for him. Inside, he knew that if he tried hard enough he could make it worth but he questioned weather it was worth it or not. "I am sorry but I am to resign my place as general." Her face fell and once more her heart shattered. She only wished that she had tried, tried to make a go of it, tried to change the rules because if she had then this whole situation would be a lot easier. All she wanted was for him to understand how she felt. Deep in the innermost part of his heart there was still a burning love for Arra and the same went for her to him. They still would always be closer than ever but after he left, it was like he would be walking out on their relationship.

"Fine, if you want to leave then leave but remember where your real home lays Larten. You were mostly raised here and I know that you wish it was only easier but Larten it is never easy. If you want to leave and this is what you think is best then go ahead, I will freely let you go but…" She trailed off, her voice sounding desperate and needy. "But I have one more request, one final request that I hope you take into consideration." He furrowed a brow and blinked back the tears which were desperately trying to break free.

"What?" She remained silent for a good five minutes then finally spoke when he grew impatient.

"Nothing." With that she left him in the darkness of the tunnel with only a torch to keep his vision. Running over to her and grabbing her arm she swivelled around, tears welled up in her big brown eyes.

"Arra, it is not 'nothing' it is something and I wish to know what that something is." Shaking her head, she wiped away the tears and began to walk away but as previously done, he grabbed her arm. Yanking it from his grasp she disappeared into the moonlight. Seeing her upset punched a hole through his heart and it didn't help that he had caused it. The moon was high in the sky and a light sound of sobbing invaded the mountain. Emerging into the midnight air, Mr Crepsley let a sigh of relief escape his lips as he saw Arra. He was just relieved that she was okay but the smile wiped off his face when he realised that the light sound of sobbing was Arra's light sound of sobbing. "Arra, why are you crying?" In a desperate attempt to keep the last of the dignity she still had, she wiped away the tears and forced a smile onto her face.

"I am not crying I am merely enjoying the view. It is quite beautiful out here." Mr Crepsley didn't believe a word of it but she still held that seldom hope that she had gotten away with it but that hope was worthless compared to the hurt she was experiencing then. All she wanted was to live a normal life and her life was going well until he pulled this one out of the hat.

"Of course you are not that is why…" He trailed off and ended by nervously clearing his throat. "Arra, I just feel that this is where I belong." He paused for thought put that space was soon filled by Arra's shaky voice.

"No Larten, here is where you belong. You are a general and therefore you have dignity and pride but no, you decide to leave without any sort of notice. That is just like you Larten, just like you and if you walk out that tunnel and disappear forever then I say good riddance." Those words were the words which made him hurt more inside. It was a mask, a brave face she was putting on but she was crying for him inside her heart and she only wished he knew her true feelings. "Larten, if you say goodbye then this is probably forever, I am not sure I can wait forever to see you again." This time her voice was softer and quieter as a posed to the shaky scream she had let out previously,

"Arra, I promise on pain of death that this is not it. We will meet again, even if I have to go to the ends of the earth to find you believe me I will." She let two salty tears trickle down her cheeks. "What was that last request?" She smiled, wiping away the tears and gazing up at the sky.

"Never mind, it has already happened. My last request before you left was that we visited our spot for one last time and here we are. Beneath the stars, like the night we met huh?" He chuckled and nodded.

"Quite. Well then why ruin such a perfect night?" Lying down on the ground, Arra joined him, wincing in pain as she knelt on a small stone. "Wimp." Mr Crepsley chuckled, Arra punching him lightly in the stomach.

"I have enjoyed your company Larten, I only hope we can become like this again one day in the future if we meet again." Mr Crepsley shook his head, Arra's face falling slightly.

"Not if we meet again, when we meet again Arra." This wasn't the end of a beautiful romance, just the beginning of a new romance.

End

**A/N: **Okay so I hope you liked that final chapter and I hope you enjoyed the story all together generally. Thanks for taking the time to read it and I really do appreciate it. XD

xxxxxx


End file.
